unknown feelings
by musicnoteships
Summary: Mikan being the cheery girl she is always smiles but is her smile always real? Well That doesn't matter to Natsume, at least thinks he does. But who knows if the cold hearted Natsume will ever stop letting people use him. Will these two ever find the greatness in each other? Gakuen alice Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi my people. Sorry for not updating my other stories. I have been busy with school and figuring how I can write them further. But here's a new fanfic that will be quite short and not depressing and emo like...I think? We'll see. Hope you like it thanks!_

 _Note that I do Not own Gakuen alice it belongs to the wonderful author._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The start**

All people have secrets of their own. Most more than most some days. Natsume was one of those people who kept to them selves never letting people in except for the people he already had. Natsume was at the point of what's living anymore? He only lived for his sister to be to be free someday and to be used for people's own amusement. His heart was a cold he was cold and quiet and can be harsh sometimes. But that all changed when he met Mikan. Natsume disliked Mikan because of how bright and cheerful and naive she was. Even though she Mikan didn't understand everything in the world ahe tried to keep on her feet. She smiled always even if she was crying she never stopped smiling. But too Mikan had her secrets. Mikan sure looked always genuine with her smiled and it was real but there for sometimes her smiled was fake and she hurt in side like anyone else would. The habit of having a fake smile was destroying who Mikan truly was.

The day was light and a sunny day with the green grass and everything was shining in the sunlight. There was one boy with raven colored hair who sat down back faced at the tree a sakura tree with a book on his face. Natsume skipped his classes a lot of course being a 8th grader was no biggy. Natsume was the smartest student and was on the high class in the whole academy. So he didn't have to worry about acdemics. But having to do things for the horrible people who used him as their doll. Natsume had hard some chatter ahead when he took his book of his face and climbed on top of the sakura tree. It was currently spring where all the new students would come to alice acdemy if they had a alice or a developing one.

One girl caught his eye, she had brown brunette hair in two pigtails and had such a cheerful look on her face. Natsume disliked it so much he almost burned the book in his hand. Natsume continued to watch the girl out of curiosity and sat on t he hightest branch in the tree and watched her interact with other fellow students. But he noticed she was walking towards the tree he was in. Natsume backing up a bit so she didn't notice him. The girl had a smile on her face which she had tears falling from her eyes. Natsume wondered why she would at this tree classes were in session at the moment. Natsume not wanted to get anymore interested in the girl he went back to reading this book.

"Kimi wa suki natte..No that's not right ugh.." Mikan who had no tears left had face. Mikan looked around to find anyone around and she saw no one a frown appeared on her face. Natsume who heard the girl attempt at singing a song peeked a little to see if her face changed expression surprisingly it did. She looked sad in his opinion. but what would Natsume care it's like he knew her and she didn't know him. But subconsciously Natsume was curious about her. "Mikan..MIKAN!" natsume saw that she stood up right away fixing her skirt and smiling at the girl who natsume saw the one of his fans. OOh no he thought.

Natsume's Fan looked at Natsume and screamed. "OMG NATSUME!" Mikan had turned around curious to see what her friend was screaming Natsume tried to inch away from being seen. Mikan had seen slighly a face. "Sumire who's Natsume?" Mikan had asked. Sumire who then was shocked Mikah herself didn't know who Natsume was. "Mikan Natsume is like the hottest dude in School like in the whole 8th grade." exclaimed Sumire as she tried explain that Mikan shouldn've known who Thee Natsume Hyuga was. "Oh...But I don't really care for that kinda thing. But more importantly have you watched that new anime?" Natsume glad another girl didn't like him. But surprised that the girl knew what anime was. Cause most girls inched away from anime or animated shows and more towards cheesy cliche love dramas. Guess he was wrong.

"Why do you always talk about anime? You are such a geek," said Sumire. "What ever let's just get to class." The two both walked off to their class. Natsume still subconsciously curious about that girl. But Natsume shook his head and cursed him self in his mind not to care about unneeded things. Natsume then went back to reading his manga.


	2. Chapter 2: embarrassed

**_I had so much fun writing this chapter today. Hope you like it~_**

 ** _-musicnoteships_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Embarrassed** _

_I should never cry...Why does life have to be weird..._

"Mikan."

 _Things are just so weird if only grandpa wasn't a nosy person._

"MIKAN!."

"Huh?" Mikan had been lost in her thoughts the whole time her and Sumire walked to class. "Mikan did you hear anything I said?" Mikan looked at Sumire with a nervous look and nervously laughed. "Uhh would you doo if I said no?" Mikan nervously said. Sumire's face turned dark. Mikan started shaking nervously. "uhh Sumire you ok?" Mikan knew she was in trouble. "Well Sumire I should get Going uhh bye!" Mikan dashed away from Sumire cause she knew Sumire would hit her. Mikan saw Hotaru in the distance. "HOTARU!" mikan ran to Hotaru and tried catching her breath. "Sumire almost killed me!" Mikan started whining and tried to hug Hotaru for comfort when Hotaru whacked her head. "Stop bugging me, I'm busy." Mikan knew that she wasn't really busy. But her coldness and her face never showing emotion. But Mikan still hurt from that whack tho. "Ow My poor head." Mikan walked and hurried to Class which was Jin's class and that was the worst teacher to be late for. He had the worst punishments imaginable.

Mikan thought she Luckily reached her classroom before the bell rang. But when she got there the class was already in session when she slid the door open Jin gave her a cold dead glare. "Mikan Sakura why are you you late for class?" Mikan stood there almost shocked. She thought she made it in time. _Stupid me ,_ _thought Mikan._ " I uh...Ran into a locker and had to go to the nurse." Mikan pointed at the bruise on her forehead that started to appear. "I'll let you go this once since it's almost Christmas." Mikan sighed of relief. Mikan walked to her desk and sat down. But that's when someone pulled her hair. " This is my seat." Mikan saw who pulled her hair it was that boy who she saw a glimpse of. "But I always sit here though." Mikan tried to slap his hand away but he just pulled harder. "But today it's mine..Leave the seat or you'll regret it." Mikan knew she should stay out of trouble.

"Hey you two stop making noise and Natsume find another seat..Sheesh." Natsume let go of her hair. Mikan was relieved but before he left he whispered in her ear. "You were lucky..." Mikan looked behind and saw him already seated behind her. "This is gonna be the worst year ever.." Mikan whispered to her self.

By the time the day was over Mikan happily walked home with Sumire. "Hey Sumire sorry about this morning I was deep in thought and forgot you were talking about your prince." Sumire looked over to see Mikan. Mikan tried to look apologetic. She actually was. Sumire looked away and kept walking. "Please Sumire?" Mikan kept chasing Sumire around. Sumire was so annoyed she blurted out,"FINE!" Mikan was happy. "Thanks Sumire!" Mikan smiled at Sumire and Sumire saw that her smile was too bright for her eyes to see. " Will you quick smiling like a idiot and let's go." Sumire started walking and Mikan happily followed behind.

Some time passed and Sumire started talking about her quote and quote "Prince". Mikan just replied with simple answers like nodding her head or yeah. They got to Sumire's house. "I'll see you later Sumire~" Mikan smiled and started walking away. "Yeah see ya."

Mikan was now away from the whole talk of Natsume Hyuga. Mikan then made it to her house when she saw the house next to hers that was for sale was sold. Mikan wondered who bought the house and wondered who moved in. Mikan missed her friend who lived there. But time goes on she guessed. Mikan ran to her door happily and walked in and yelled. "GRANDPA I'M HOME!" Mikan took off her shoes and hung up her coat. Mikan heard no response and onwder if everything was ok. Mikan walked into the kitchen and there was no one. She then walked to the living and saw her Grandpa talking to a woman about what her mother's age would've been. "Hi Grandpa." Mikan waited until her Grandpa noticed luckily he did. "Oh hi Mikan." Mikan looked at the woman who looked like someone she knew but couldn't put her finger on it. "Mikan I would like to introduce to our new neighbors this is Mrs. Hyuga." Mikan's eyes widened as she said, "Nice to meet you!" Mikan shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Mikan~Chan." the woman smiled at Mikan and Mikan couldn't believe it. She is-"Mom when are we leavin-" Mikan looked at who had some into the room. "YOU!" Mikan saw thee Natsume Hyuga in her home. Natsume's eyes made it to Mikan who was pointing straight at him. "Oh so your the girl who lives her. I should've taken guess that your last name was Sakura." Mikan was shocked and felt nothing. "Oh you've guys have met..Glad i don't have to introduce you two." Mikan's brain was having a major brain fart.

"Anyways it was nice two meet you Mikan but we should get going." left the room and so did Natsume the before he walked past Mikan he whispered. " Nice polka dotted bra stupid." Mikan stood there with her face turning red. She was about to explode into embarrassment. "Mikan are you ok?" Mikan heard her grandpa and replied simply with a "Yes." Mikan ran to her room. And she she got there she closed the door and locked it. She looked around to see if he saw anything and she forgot about her bra that was on her bed. "I AM SO DOOMED!" Mikan grabbed her bra and threw it in her closet. "ugh.." Mikan fell on her bead face plant. As she was at this point embarrassed to the point that she didn't want to exist.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Part 1**

Mikan was second guessing to go to school. Cause she knew Natsume would be there. And Christmas was just right around the corner. But her grandpa made her go anyways. Mikan had made it to school and saw no glimpse of Natsume. And looks up in the tree as it was his usual spot. Mikan didn't see anyone so she sat down on the ground, her back against the tree trunk. Mikan didn;t get any sleep last night cause she stayed up studying. "Thank goodness for coffee." Mikan whispered to her self. She could feel her eyes feeling weak but she tried to stay awake. But she couldn't and she fell asleep.

"Mikan." Mikan's eyes were barely when she saw Hotaru in front of her not very pleased at her. "You stayed up late again didn't you." Mikan nodded. Hotaru shook her head. "Just make sure you don't skip the next meeting." Mikan was barely awake and was going already to sleep when Hotaru hit her across the head. "Hey don't go to sleep on me. Just don't be late more the meeting tomorrow." Mikan was now awake because of Hotaru's hit. "Ow.." I totally forgot about the meeting. Mikan thought.

"I never knew Polka dots sat on the ground in the spring." Mikan looked around to who said and then she looked up and saw Natsume. "Y-you!" Mikan's face was not gonna turn red. But it was already because of the cold. Natsume had climbed down to Mikan's level on the ground. "i thought you weren't at school today." Mikan was trying to stand up and grab her bag when Natsume pushed her against the tree trunk. "Stupid I never knew you would think I would sit outside on a tree branch? impossible. I'm just not stupid like you." Natsume backed away and stood in front of her.

"..." Mikan felt her back ache. She had her back against the tree for too long. "I'm gonna leave..So..bye." Mikan started walking away from Natsume. And she half expected him to walk away. But he followed her. As if he had nothing to do. Mikan ignored him and walked home. When she got to her house she turned around to face him but he wasn't there. "He must've left." Mikan turns around to walk in her yard to be face in front of Natsume. "Why were you following me?" Mikan had asked Natsume while have a tight grip on her bag. "To annoy you." Mikan couldn't believe that her dream from last night wasn't only a nightmare but reality. Natsume crossed his arms. "you don't have a come back polka?" Mikan just smiled at him and said,"I don't need one for you as you're not worth my time." Mikan walked past Natsume and walked to her door. Before she went inside she turned to him. "Bye Pervert." She walked into her house and slammed the door.

Natsume wasn't happy. He wanted to get rid of that smile of hers but he then remembered. That he was told to stay away from people until necessary. Natsume walked away from her house then back to the school. Going home at this point was always pointless. He walked in the hallways until persona came to him. "Nat-Kun it's time for your next mission." Natsume only nodded. He never was free of this school. In the corner was Ruka watching the situation from a far. He is Natsume's best friend. and only trusted companion Natsume has.

Natsume walked into the darkness with the strange shadowed figure. Ruka wasn't happy. He followed them until very late. Then Ruka saw how Natsume got this cold. Ruka almost teared up realizing it. Why he told Ruka to stay away. Or why he never let him help him. Because he was protecting Ruka and his loved ones. Natsume was almost worn out as he couldn't fight any longer nor could he use his Alice any further than he already had. Natsume could feel his body giving in. "Well well Natsume-Kun guess you couldn't fight your way out of this one...you really are too young to save your sister.." The man laughed his laughing echoing in Natsume's ears. Natsume could feel his heart rate quicken. He really couldn't do anything. But he wasn't about to give up.

"S-so what?" Natsume managed to spit out as he felt weaker by the second. Them man's laugh got louder. As Natsume assumed the man was mocking him. Natsume tried to stand but the man used his foot and pushed him face plant on the ground. The man's laugh was louder than before and Ruka could see Natsume about to give up. But Ruka ran pushed the man off. The man landed on his butt. As Ruka tried pick up Natsume. Natsume barely managing saw a glimpse of Blonde hair. "R-Ruka what the hell?" Natsume then coughed up Blood. Ruka knew they had to get out of here. Ruka then whistled making a bear appear. "Please hold him off." The bear nodded. Ruka then hurried out of that dark place. Ruka looked at Natsume and there was blood every where. Cuts and bruises all over his arms and face.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 preview

_preview of the next chapter_

He had cuts and bruises everywhere were eyes could see. He had broke his ribs , and had been stuck in the hospital for two weeks. Mikan wondered where he went.

Geez I can't believe he had the nerve to skip school for two weeks. But maybe something else happened...No stop it Mikan you don't care about it. I slapped my hands on my cheeks real hard.  
It hurt. But it helps me think. Or concentrate.

I heard knocks on my door. My legs took me faster than a turtle is to their eggs. I glanced through the peep whole. And saw Hotaru standing there with her baka gun. I froze and my face felt pale. She's gonna find out I lied to skip school. I cautiously open the door to a peek where her hand and hand grabbed the door.

"..." I took a few steps. My mind is had been in boggles lately. Not really convenient for me.

Hotaru looked at her gun then at me. "bang." she imitated with her hand like a gun blasting at me.

i sweat dropped. She's doing it again. "Um..Hotaru are you ok?" I asked cautiously.

She have me the look. The glare. The ice queen was gonna victimize me AGAIN! "No." she blasted the baka gun at me. Luckily it only hit my face. 'Luckily' doesn't sound that pleasant. Cause it wasn't.

"Baka." the gun exclaimed as i felt the impact from the blast. It struck me to the floor. Falling on my back. "Ouch!" Mikan squeaked.

"BAKA!" Hotaru had a vicious smile on her face. Mikan felt her face turn white. "NO NO NO NO!"

 _Not again._

* * *

 _Sorry about the inactivity for the last gosh who knows how long. But this is something I had whipped up a couple weeks ago. I haven't written a ton of stuff. Cause school & no motivation. And i have no idea for how some stories will go. I kinda have a thing for this one. Who knows lol. thank you for all the support tho XD.  
_


End file.
